Yukio Nagamasa
Yukio Nagamasa (長政 之夫 Nagamasa Yukio) is a character featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals, and she is a participant in the Prison Killing Game. She hold the title of (超高校級の「リーダー」chō kōkō kyū no “Rida”). Due to her next in line to claim the Nagamasa Line. Reasons why she was in a Prison is to a law suite between negotiations taking the blame she was put in prison. Name and Development Though she is a girl, Yukio's is a Japanese male given name meaning 'happy man' and 'snow boy'. Her last name Nagamasa (長政 or 長正) is a masculine Japanese given name. Her entire base concept design was suppose to be similar to either Byakuya Togami, Sonia Nevermind, or even Kokichi Ouma. But the author decided to give her a more simple yet confidant look. In result, her outfit resembles of a Student Council President uniform, which fits her as a leader. Her whole figure concept design is also base upon Kiyoko Shimizu from the Anime Haikyuu. But unlike Shimizu's personality, Yukio's personality is the exact opposite where she is cold. In the author's Point of View, Yukio was suppose to be like Oichi from the Sengoku Basara series. but decided to change the Timid, Shy, and easily swayed personality to, again, harsh and cold demeanor personality. Appearance Yukio has a mature look which shows her seriousness, she has a common height with a slim figure. She has red eyes, long black hair, which she tied to a ponytail where her bangs also still show, and she also wears red eyes. She wears her old uniform which is a Scholar style uniform from her clan where there's a also a strap from each side clipped to her uniform to her back. and she also wears light red skirt. She also has her School Emblem which is also her Family's Crest. Her clan's crest which contains, a red rose on a shield. She also wears a black and a bit grey-ish, checkered skirt and wears knee socks and black leather boots. Skills & Abilities ''Ultimate Leader '' As the SHSL Leader, she has a high position to order her subordinates. Her harsh judgement gives her a cold aura around her and she is able to solve things with ease. She also shows no concern for the weak as she focuses on those who could benefit her clan but all for this was for her clan earning her the right to be also a Leader but hated by some of her peers. Personality Since she was taught not to show any emotions through her learning to become a great Leader, Yukio is now a harsh, cold, and sharp tongue young leader. She wasn't like this at first as a young child she is caring and has great understanding for her people. But now things change and people are now feeling afraid of her new self and she leads with hierarchy and democracy. History ---- ---- Full Body Sprites= |-| Sprite Icon= |-| Arts and Concepts= 7_Yukio.jpg|1st Beta Design Yukio Yukio_2_Beta.jpg|2nd Beta Design Yukio Scrum_Debate_1.jpg|Scrum Debate Portrait of Kazuko along with Kikuri Nagisa, Shinnosuke Shouyou, Takeshi Yakuzaka, Yukio Nagamasa. Kurosaki Yanagiya, and Xandu Audette. Trivia * Her last name Nagamasa (長政 or 長正) is a masculine Japanese given name. and the name is originally from Nagamasa Azai who is the leader of the Azai Clan back in Sengoku Period. * Since her name is Nagamasa, She leads the Nagamasa family but she is the exact opposite of Nagamsa Azai as she is cold and harsh. * She attends the same High school with Kokichi Ouma. ** But in her official art, She is wearing her middle school Ensemble Star logo and her Nation crest. ** Another point of her crest is that it is reference to the Azai Clan's own Symbol. Where instead of 3 hexagon shaped with a flower in, it is a Circle where it is divided into 4 which put silver colored diamonds in it. Category:The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals Characters Category:Social-based Talents Category:Talent: Leader